Both
by panny-chan98
Summary: This is for all you KNIVES and MERYL lovers out there. He has woken up and something is wrong with him, Meryl is the only one to take care of him. When love starts sprouting between the two, Vash gets jealous. who will win her heart. and her love. PLEASE


Both  
  
Knives was awake. Yes Vash's evil twin, who hated all humanity, was awake. But he wasn't the same Knives that we grew to know and hate, he didn't have his memory. But he did remember Rem and Vash. Only the happy ones.  
He now acted kind, and was clearly scared of new people, or people he didn't know. So he didn't go out much. For two reasons. His fear of people strange to him. He couldn't get the strength to walk yet. He was set up in my room, because he hated his old room for it wasn't a room at all, just a walk in closet. I had asked him if he wanted to be with his brother, but he said he preferred my company better. This I didn't tell Vash, for fear he would go into some weird depression.  
Every night I would sing to him, I sang because one-night a while ago we had a very bad thunderstorm, he whimpered the whole time. He would fall asleep and wake up every few hours when a loud crack of thunder was heard.  
Tonight was no different.  
I sit at the end of his cot, not because I wanted to but because he liked to put his in my lap. And while I sang him to sleep, he would make a growling purring noise in the back of his throat, and I'd chuckle at him, the smile never leaving my face,  
There was a weird happening when I sang every night. I would feel like I'm singing to two people and not just poor Knives.  
Another odd occurrence happens when I finish. I will, most of the time, hear crying. Crying coming from Vash's room. Tonight it happened again, so I went to check it out.  
"Vash?" I knock politely, waiting for his replay. Nothing. I'm not yet convinced so I walk in, timidly.  
He's lying on his bed. If anyone were to look at him, they could have sworn that he was asleep, but I know better. His breathing was even and his features content, but I see the trial of tears on his beautiful face. It was him, just like I thought.  
Getting on my knees, I speak quietly, "I know you're awake."  
He cautiously opens his eyes. Their glazed over and slightly blood shot.  
My heart breaks. He looks awful. "Vash? Why have you been crying?" He just looks at me. "I thought you couldn't hear me."  
I smile sadly and brush a loose piece of hair out of his gorgeous eyes. "Every night I sing, and I've wondered why it feels like I'm singing to two people and then I hear you." I sigh then continue, being with Knives has affected me. "I'm sorry that I remind you of her." My eyes look soulful I can feel it. Seeing my reflection in his eyes.  
He closes his eyes holding back the tears that he does not permit to be freed, but one escapes and I catch it with the tip of my finger. Eyes open again. "Meryl?" He sounds timid, and it reminds of Knives. "Yes?" He looks at me for a moment. "Could you." I just smile before he can finish. "Of course, why don't you stay in my room for tonight, for emotional support?" "Thank you." "No problem."  
Once back in my own room, I find Knives awake and waiting for me. "Knives, I hope you don't mind if Vash comes in here for tonight?" he seemed to sadden but smiled anyway. "How about ya'll sleep on the bed and I'll get the cot?" I sense them look at each other and turn quickly. "Fine." "Um.Meryl.?" "Don't worry Knives I'll still sing for ya." He just smiles and gives Vash a 'HA HA' look. Which he returns. After fixing up the bed some I walk and get Knives helping him on the bed with Vash helping as well. I sat down as well. And almost instantly he lays his head on my lap. "Vash is here too ya know?" He moves over a little with just enough room for both on my tiny lap. Vash was still standing there, clueless as ever. "C'mere Vash, don't worry I won't bite." With much hesitation he comes and finally lies down. Both brothers turn their back to the other. As usual I scratch their scalps and, of course, sing. Knives makes his noise again and Vash turns on his back, fast asleep. I can tell this time, and he whimpers.  
Once I am for sure that they are both asleep, I kiss them on the forehead, they smile, I smile back. Even if they can't tell. That night I didn't get much sleep but I just couldn't help but watch them as they slept. They looked so peaceful. But in the middle of the night I hear Knives murmur my name. I blush when I know he asleep. Vash does the same thing. I finally fall asleep around Three a.m.  
When I wake, Knives is awake and watching me sleep again. Being used to it I just grin. And notice Vash, half off the bed, his tongue out and his mouth wide open. He looks as if he dreaming of donuts. I giggle lightly, not being able to help myself.  
Finally getting up I take a quick shower and when I'm out he's still lying there. Same position, everything. "Must be a good dream." I think, bending down, and studying him. Finding the best way to wake him up. The other twin still on the bed, watching and waiting. I wink at him and he blushes, he seems to be doing that a lot more lately. When an idea finally comes to me, I reach for the bottom buttons of his top when his stomach plain stomach, [No scars in that area.] I smirk up at Knives, bending down, I feel his eyes on my back, and I blow a huge raspberry on him. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He sits up, and looks at me. "What was that for?" He said whipping off his rippling tummy.  
I shrugged, keeping the grin plastered on my face. "Guess I couldn't help myself." I feel him grab me and say and "well neither can I." And does the same thing to me.  
Laughing we get into fight, a raspberry fight.  
In the end he had me pined down and he smirks, his face inches from my own. Laughing tears have filled my eyes.  
"I gotcha now." He moves his head down and blows another on me. I laugh and kick at him, as he does it many more times.  
"I give up! I give up! You win! STOP!!!" He looked up at me, unbelieving.  
" I don't trust you." He blows one more giant one, and let me sit up.  
  
"Now we're even." He said sticking up his nose and closing his eyes, the smiled never leaving his face.  
Smirking I look at Knives, who was smiling as well, but his eyes told me that he wanted to join in to. So I get up, my knees weak form laughter. Getting on my knees in front of him I smile, he does back---- Nervously.  
"Your expression says we're fools, but yet our eyes say 'I want to join." His face darkens and turns slightly red.  
"Um.Meryl?" He moves away a little. So I follows feeling like an animal hunting it's prey. I toss my strands of black hair back without my hands. For some reason I feel----- SEXY!!! I like the feeling.  
"Knives, its your turn." The words roll off my tongue, and he finds himself pressed against the wall, cornered.  
"Vash? You wanna help? By holding him down for me?" He brightened and hurried towards us. Soon we were shoulder-to-shoulder, knee-to-knee and palm-to-palm-------I pounce!  
The fight has begun. When we finished I was surprised all of us could laugh that much. I breathed heavily, my mouth open and my eyes closed.  
"That was.Fun." Vash says out of breath.  
I Look at Knives, he's still smiling. "See it's fun!" I'm still not moving. "He faces me, his ice blue eyes not full of hatred but were very happy and welcoming. Once we catch out breaths I turn toward the older brother.  
"How about a bath?" He just opens his eyes and nodded.  
"A b-bath?" I hear Vash say, quietly.  
"Yeah a bath, what wro-OH VASH!! THAT DISGUSTING!!" I throw a pillow at him, which knocks him off the bed; I hear a muffled 'Sorry' and roll my eyes. Getting up I get the things for the bath.  
After placing it all on the table I walk over and look at Vash, the pillow still on his face. "Okay Vash!" I kick it off and he stares up at me. "Are you staying or not?" My hands find their way to my hips. He sweat dropped, anime style. "I don't have anything else to do!" he whines, "Can't I least stay and talk?"  
I nod and sit on the bed with Knives. He unbuttoned his top and removed it, showing the bandages underneath. I unwrap them exposing the healing wounds. Vash winces out of the corner of my eye.  
I can tell with how stiff the older brother is, he doesn't like his brother being there.  
"Are they hurting anymore?" He shakes his head, no. "That's good, your making progress." After a few more seconds I finish one thing and start another.  
  
By midday I was getting ready to go shopping. Knives and Vash both needed new clothes. Even if Vash still wore the same thing anyway. It never hurt to try. Vash tagged along, or tired to. I wouldn't let him because it didn't feel right leaving Knives alone. But I promised him that I would make him some donuts he did. Knives had wanted to go, but he still couldn't well enough.  
I hated the idea of them being alone, but knew neither would harm the other. I was gone about an hour. I got Vash some new shirts and pants, along with the ingredients for donuts.  
For Knives I bought him a black trench coat, similar to Vash's, a white shirt, some black jeans and some black boots like Vash's also. I thought he could wear the coat open and would gorgeous.  
"Boys! I'm Home!" I yell dropping the clothing bags and going to put up the kitchen stuff. I soon hear Footsteps hurrying down the staircase.  
"What'd ya get me!"? He acted like a kid at Christmas, which reminded me Christmas was only a month away. I couldn't wait.  
"Only clothes?!" he whined, his eyes big and watery. Anime style. "No, I got the stuff for the donuts too, don't worry------How was Knives?" I sounded like his mother.  
"We had lots of fun talking about---" He stopped and turned beat red.  
  
"About what?" My eyebrow raised and looked at him, curiosity showing in my gray eyes.  
"Um. Nothing.. I think I'll go and try on these clothes!" he grabbed his stuff and ran. And ran fast, as if he had just shop lifted.  
After putting everything up, I grabbed Knives clothes and ran upstairs.  
"Hey!" I said poking my head in the lightened room. He turned his face was happy but his eyes were sad. Depressed?  
"Knives? What wrong? What happened?" I drop the bags and sit on bed. He just shakes his head and looks out the window again.  
"Please.Knives?" He faced me again, the look in his eyes now worse.  
"I know you don't want to help. You don't like it. I don't blame you after all the things I did those people." My mind wondered straight to Vash. No he wouldn't lie, especially to his own twin.  
"Of course of I want to help you. I don't really mind it. And besides. you're a different now." Sighing I say one thing, "I want to help you and Vash, ya'll are like family to me." I opened my arms, "C'mere you big oaf." He just looked at me for a few seconds than leaned in, resting his head on my upper chest.  
"My real family died a long time ago. Ya'll are the only ones left." Tears come to my eyes just at the thought of it.  
His own arms soon find their way around my tiny waist, and he mumbles 'sorry.' With my fingers lightly scratching his head I sing softly.  
When I finish he speaks.  
"Meryl. tell me. what was your family like?"  
A question. A simple question that deserved a simple answer. He would have to know my secret if I told him. But as if on queue Vash knocked on my door.  
"Come in!" I see him shy away a little at the scene. "Is this a bad time?" he asked cautiously. "No. Its okay come on in." My voice was low and I could tell I sounded almost depressed. "I think I'll just lea---" "No Vash, come here I have something very urgent to tell you both."  
I felt Knives stiffen. I held out my arm, like I had done for Knives. "Please this will shock you greatly, and I don't want to see the look on your face."  
He just looked at my hand a second. Than he joined his sibling.  
"First a quick background to answer your question. My family was great! I lived in quiet town. Even got married to man named Cody Dewells. We had children, twins actually. A boy and girl. Tony and Nicola.  
But one day as I came home, I found Cody murdered in the kitchen. Thankfully the children were unhurt, they were only six at the time. And until they moved out we were almost penniless. But one day while they walking to my house for a visit they were run over by a drunk. Both killed.  
  
Years later I found out a secret about myself, while my mother talk to me on her deathbed. Her words were---  
'Meryl your no mere human, but a plant." I felt them tense up.  
"You are no ordinary plant, you are the reproductive plant. So I'm not related to ya'll don't worry. " They relaxed. "But I figured out that plant men were attracted to me, and if I rejected them then somehow they wouldn't like me anymore. I'm able to have almost endless of children, and yet I will stay skinner afterwards, and look and feel young until I am killed.  
Closing my eyes, I waited for them to push me away and tell me leave forever. But I felt Knives clutch me closer, to him, and Vash buries his face in the crock of my neck again.  
"Thank you for telling us." I hear Vash speak gently. I hug them closer to me.  
"Ya'll are my family. I'd tell you anything.  
  
Christmas----  
It was December and Christmas time. Knives was walking now and had been for a while now.  
He loved to go shopping with me; I guess he loved my company or something. He always wore the trench coat outfit I bought him a month ago. And when I asked what he got me for X- Mas he just told me that it was something I would like.  
I tired the same thing with Vash and he told me that he hoped I would like it. I asked Milly too. [Nick lived and she married him.] She said it was a surprise and that I would have to wait. Until finally Christmas eve came.  
I sat alone in our small den, reading by firelight. It felt so right to be doing X- Mas with them all. They were truly family. My family.  
"What're you still doing up?" she turned Vash stood there, with his hands behind his back.  
"I'm just reading, is that a crime?" I said jokily smiling. He grinned back, he seemed nervous.  
"What're you doing?" I asked as he stepped into the firelight.  
"Um. nothing important." He bent down next to the tree, and put a small wrapped box under the tree.  
"Who's that for?" He smiled at me again. "You." "Me? Can I open it? It's past midnight, so it's Christmas. Basically." He shook his head at me. "Sorry I want everyone to see it." Giving up I put my book away, and put out the fire. "Ready for bed, madam?" he's holding out his arm for me to take.  
"Wee, miser." I giggle lightly taking his arm. Walking up the stars and to my room.  
"Goodnight Vash, I'll see you in the morning. "  
"Night." With a quick flash of courage I stand on my toes and kiss him on the cheek, winked and shut the door. I face my bed. Knives is sitting up hurt in his ice blue eyes. My heart breaks.  
"Knives?" he looks away, I sit on the bed. "Knives?" I scoot closer reaching out for him. His own hand shoots up and claps my wrist.  
"I knew you never really like me---?" Not bothering with my wrist I hugged onto him. "Knives, of course I like you. Actually I love you, you and Vash. My heart had chosen both of you."  
Grabbing my wrist again he loosened his grip on me. I knew that could that I was not lying, his eyes softened and he smiled.  
"Let's get to bed." I grinned back; I was getting off the bed when he stopped me.  
"Forgetting something?"  
"How could I forget?" Sitting back down he laid his head once again in my lap, and I scratched his head right behind his right ear. Making his noise in his throat, while I sang.  
That morning when I woke I was moving, but yet my legs weren't carrying me.  
I was surrounded in warmth and didn't won't to move my eyes I see--- Knives? "Knives?" He looks down and smiles. "Merry Christmas, Meryl." I grin back and he sets me on the couch. Soon Milly, Wolfwood, and Vash are all there and we decide who gonna play Santa.  
  
"OO! OO! ME! ME! I wanna be Santa!" Vash said raising his arms and waving them as if yelling wouldn't go everyone's attention.  
"Okay needle noggin, go ahead." Wolfwood said Vash ignored him and started passing out presents.  
I got great gifts.  
Milly- Perfume, paper, and some clothes.  
Wolfwood-A tiny cross and more perfume. Everyone got the cross.  
Vash-A fancy dress and some diamond earrings and a necklace.  
And Knives-I got a wonder, yet I think Kind of odd, letter? And an. Before I opened it I looked at Vash.  
"Where is that other present, you put under the tree this morning?" he just looks at me.  
"I didn't give it to you?" He scanned under the tree and found it next to Knives pile.  
"Thanks." I said unwrapping it; they were the same boxes, one from each twin. I opened them at the same time and got a double, unexpected, surprise.  
Two engagement rings.  
"Vash? Knives?" They look at the others gift and glare at each other. I put them both down and reached for my last present.  
"To Meryl---From Knives." Unwrapping it and opening the box I gasped. "A locket." The front said Family; upon opening it I examined it, not bothering to suppress the grin creeping up on my face.  
There's picture of the brothers, both looking very handsome. I then turn it over and read the lettering. "Your family loves you."  
"Thank you Knives." After eating I went up to my room to think. I had to say to one of them, or maybe.  
"Um.Meryl?" I hear a more of a timid voice from my door.  
"Yes?" I don't look up already knowing who it is.  
"Do you wanna take a walk?" He sounds so hopeful, I hate to turn down his offer but I do."  
"I'm sorry Knives, I need some time to think right now." He nods and after closing the door I feel like I'm lost. A walk would be wonderful right now. Standing up I walk out.  
When I do I find Knives and Vash talking on the staircase. They both look up at me smiled crosses both faces at once.  
"Actually Knives a walk sounds great." I look at Vash then back at his twin. "Would you mind if Vash came along. I must tell ya'll something. That I didn't tell you before."  
He nods his head. "Thank you." We get downstairs and outside quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you both this, but." I close my eyes, knowing the path well.  
"But. my mother also told me that I would run across two men, twins. She said it happened to only me and my dead daughter Nicola. Us being the only women. I wasn't to chose one, but both." I turned so I was standing in front of them both. My eyes opened.  
"I'm sorry. I can't define my destiny. Or it will somehow kill me. It is both I chose then." They stare as if I'm crazy.  
Tears roll down my face, freely. I am not ashamed, not now. I turn and close my eyes again. Not being able to look at them.  
I expect one of them to yell, "I have to share you!?" But no such happened and instead I felt two different hands grab onto mine.  
They were, both, smiling at me.  
"As long as---" Vash  
"We get you---" Knives  
"We're---" Vash  
"Happy." Knives A smile is plastered on my face now, "Thank you." The wind carries my words with them always to be remembered.  
  
INCREDIBLY SHORT EPILOUGE.  
We went out to eat and came home going to straight to bed. Taking turns changing in the bathroom.  
I lay down and we three got comfy, in my huge bed. I scratched their heads, singing, nothing new.  
[Knives' head was on my upper chest, one arm loosely around my waist. Vash's head was on my stomach, his body in a slight hunched position. One arm hanging over my hip.] We were one small happy family. That would hopefully grow. [No threesomes.]  
  
Oh and let's not forget I still kissed my boys goodnight.  
  
THE END Or is it.? 


End file.
